Frozen Skeletons: Children of Wyplash
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Final one-shot for the skeletons. So, Wyplash has 3 kids. How many humans? Read on to find out! Rated K-plus due to slight cartoon violence.


Author's Note: This is the final one-shot in the explanation series of the Skeleton Army. You've met Nikole; daughter of Samukai & Frakjaw. You've met Nuckal's daughter Nomakai. You've met Kruncha's son Brett. You also (although they appeared in two one-shots) have met the wolf/coyote hybrid duo of Eddie & Ella. Now you know (for the purposes of my crossovers) Tara's past & her true identity. Now, you get to meet Wyplash's family. This is the final skeleton story. Minus OCs, I don't own Ninjago. I also don't own any lyrics to the song "Unbeatable", from the Pokémon anime. I don't own any lyrics to "The Stranger" by Billy Joel. Lastly, however, I own lyrics from my one-shot song parody, which is on my profile. Additional disclaimers: I don't own Pokémon or the song "Give Me Novacaine" by Green Day. Bold italics will be Victoria singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Frost in the Underworld<strong>

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Missed me!" a boy shouts.

"Don't be such an idiot!" a girl shouts.

"Do you want the entire underworld to hear you?" a final male shouts.

"Stay put, tarsals!" a deep voice booms.

The girl & the boys give each other looks.

* * *

><p>(Wyplash's P.O.V.)<p>

My kids are tarsals, as opposed to carpals. The day of Shard's awakening changed my life.

Nikole was curious, so she set out to explore. She was there to see Flame come out. Nikole is intelligent, but she inherited a good bit of Samukai's personality.

Then, you have Nuckal's daughter. Nomakai is stronger than she looks. However, this is Nuckal's daughter I'm talking about. I'm not even sure about Wisp.

Then, there's Kruncha's son: Brett. I'm not going there.

Now, those three shouts were from my kids. The first shout was from my eldest, Bonezai. The second shout was from the younger of the twins, Tori; her full name is Victoria. Winston is older than Victoria by 2 minutes. Do I love my kids? Yes, yes I do. Tori & Winston, however, are half-human.

"What's the meaning of the argument _this _time?" Bonezai's weapon of choice is a crossbow. I'm not surprised because of his long-range skills. Bonezai is currently holding said weapon.

Victoria is fuming & is holding not one, but two hatchets.

I fix my glance on Winston, who is wielding a staff.

"Weapons down. Who started it?" I ask. Bonezai delicately places his crossbow down & Winston does the same.

I sigh, hating to use my powers. Bonezai & Winston pick their weapons back up, unaware that I'm merely sending them to their rooms & locking them in.

"Walking down this endless highway, with nothing but my friends beside me. Never give in. Never rest!" I chant. Bonezai is sent to his room, which is 3 feet from Victoria's & 6 from Winston's. We are in the lounge room.

Winston keeps his hands on his staff, grip tightening.

"Well we all fall in love, but we disregard the danger. Why were you so surprised?" Winston is sent to his room.

Victoria is fuming, I think of that song she likes.

"We live life like there's no tomorrow, adrenaline through the hearts of steel!" As the smoke fades, I grab my sheath & return the katana to it. Our house is relatively large. That's what happens when you have kids like mine.

* * *

><p>(Bonezai's room. Wyplash's P.O.V.)<p>

I walk into my son's danger zone of a bedroom.

"I don't know what I said to upset them. I merely suggested we practice. I believe Winston might have upset Victoria about her eh, condition." I knew who I'd be talking to next. Perhaps sending them on a journey would do some good.

"Pushups. That's an order, tarsal."

"Yes, sir," he says.

One down, twins to go. I go past Victoria's room where I hear her practicing with her hatchets.

* * *

><p>(Winston's room. Wyplash's P.O.V.)<p>

Winston, as one would think, is book smart. Sadly, before the transformation, he became dyslexic. He's rather self-disciplined, but I'm going to hear his side of the story. It says to knock first. I do.

"J-just a second dad!" I hear him scattering things & go in.

His eyes meet mine & I see him holding a cloth.

"Just trying to clean my glasses, sir," his voice falters.

"Winston, sit down. I think we need a talk." He grunts, knowing I mean about his sister.

"I just called her 'metal mouth' & then she went ballistic. That's why I'm packing to go on a journey of my own," he angrily states. I tap my katana & freeze his lock.

"Dad, what are you doing? Winston can go on a journey, I don't care. I'm going out on my own!" Victoria shouts.

I smirk internally. Zane, as I observed, didn't seem to mind the insults or anything. Kai's a hothead, possibly with a bigger temper than Frakjaw. You thought I was going to say her husband, didn't you? Well, Samukai _was _rash in his decisions, but Frakjaw when she's angry is not a pretty sight.

Jay & Cole are like Kruncha & Nuckal. Need I say more?

I freeze him in his room, and walk to my daughter's.

* * *

><p>(Victoria's room; her P.O.V.)<p>

I couldn't blame Bonezai for Winston's stupidity. He just had to break the ice; literally. I put that shield nearby so those 2 wouldn't get in my way. I'm 13 & I should be going on my own journey. Bonezai is 15 & he is one of few boys I trust. I rub my jaw as I cover my hatchets. I put my headphones in, deciding to let my music shuffle as though I'm in the chair. Trust me, listening to music is better than hearing jokes that would make _Winston _seem smart. I soon close my eyes, letting a song play. I know the words to sing along. I start midway through the early part of the song.

_**"It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind, I can't take this feeling anymore. Drain the pressure from the swelling, this sensation's overwhelming. Give me a long kiss goodnight & everything will be alright, tell me that I won't feel a thing & give me novacaine!"**_

"Do I even have to go there?" I shoot up & see my father. I sit up.

"You want me to go on a journey with Winston, don't you?" My father taps his katana, automatically sending my brothers into my room. I groan, but think about it. It'd be nice to leave the underworld for a little while.

* * *

><p>(Outside of the house. Victoria's P.O.V.)<p>

As Winston charges forward like an idiot, I turn back.

"If he gets killed, it's his own fault," I say.

"I heard that!" he says. I storm ahead.

"Hey, wait for me!" he shouts.

It'll be a long journey, but maybe, just maybe, he'll grow up. As he catches up with me, he gives a dopey grin.

"Hey, Tori," he begins. I'm about to snap because we've gotta be careful when crossing worlds.

"What?" I ask, irate.

"Do you think Titus will find Zane?" I look at my brother.

"I don't know. Quiet down so I can get us to the surface world," I say. Once we reach the surface world, we see a small portal & it draws our attention.

"We have to warn them," Winston states. He's right, but once you anger someone like Titus, it's not pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Bonezai "Bryant" Kiri<strong>

**Ninjago hometown: Southeast Tundra**

**Age: 15**

**Trainer class in other stories: Gym trainer.**

**Team in other stories: Dewgong, Cloyster, Nidoqueen, Mamoswine, Glalie.**

**Location of Key Stone: On his right index finger.**

**Appearance in other stories: Brown eyes, hair that matches the coat of a Glaceon in color. Usually wears khaki cargo shorts or pants & black tennis shoes. Wears an off-white polo shirt with long sleeves & a mint green T-shirt on top of it.**

**Personality: Laid back until his twin siblings start arguing. Usually quiet & self-disciplined.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Winston Kiri.<strong>

**Ninjago hometown: Southeast Tundra.**

**Age: 13.**

**Trainer class in crossover: Ranger.**

**Trainer class in other stories: Coordinator. **

**Team in crossover: Glaceon (walking, partner), Minun, Plusle.**

**Team in other stories: Abomasnow, Glaceon, Minun, Plusle, Gallade.**

**Location of Key Stone: On a bandana that rests on his wrist.**

**Appearance: Stone cold blue eyes, white hair with flecks of light blue. Wears white pants with a blue T-shirt & a white jacket with a black baseball cap; the cap is usually backwards. His glasses are black.**

**Personality: Brash, smart, caring. He has dyslexia. Can change into human form if someone says the word, "impact." Likes to tease his sister about her braces & being older. However, if anyone messes with her, you're going to have to deal with him first.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Victoria "Tori" Kiri.<strong>

**Ninjago hometown: Southeast Tundra.**

**Age: 13.**

**Trainer class in crossover: Ranger.**

**Location of her Key stone: Pendant.**

**Team in crossover: Leafeon (walking, partner), Froslass, Weavile.**

**Trainer class in other stories: Gym trainer.**

**Team in other stories: Leafeon, Froslass, Weavile, Blastoise.**

**Appearance: Black eyes, bluish white hair. Wears black pants with a blue shirt & a black hooded jacket. Has a blue bandana that covers her mouth because she is insecure about her braces. Can change into human form if someone says the word "bolt".**

**Personality: Smart, short-tempered, precocious. Often feels like her brothers are idiots & usually ends up yelling at one of them because of their antics. **

**Final notes: This is the final one-shot explaining the families of the skeletons. I gave them ages & all that other stuff because they have ages, too. I will focus on the Serpentine tribes (save for one) next. Hope you liked it. I should probably clarify this now: when I say "gym trainer", I don't mean what Ash & his rivals are. I mean trainers for an actual gym. As always, read, review & vote!  
><strong>


End file.
